


A Family Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com">tibbs-yuletide 2013</a> on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tibbs-yuletide 2013](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com) on Livejournal.

The snow swirled around Tony as he stepped carefully out of his car. Although they’d cleared Gibbs’ drive only that morning the snow had been falling heavily all day and the ground was completely covered again, the last thing Tony wanted on Christmas Eve was a broken limb.

Tony was already disappointed at the change of plans. Initially, they had planned to finish by lunchtime on Christmas Eve which would have given them enough time to drive to Stillwater for Christmas with Jack. Unfortunately, an unexpected twist in the case had meant that Tony and Tim had to travel back out to Baltimore to re-interview one of the witnesses and in the end, by the time they wrapped up the case and completed their reports, it was already 19:00 and the roads were heavy with Christmas Eve traffic, with several major accidents on the roads due to the inclement conditions. Before he’d left Gibbs had warned Tony that the trip was off but that they would try and visit Jack for New Year.

It wasn’t that Tony was unhappy to spend Christmas just with Gibbs. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and Tony knew he would enjoy it regardless of where they spent it but he’d come to love Jackson Gibbs. The old man spoiled Tony rotten and had treated him like another son ever since he’d learned of their relationship. Tony had really been looking forward to spending Christmas at Jack’s place in Stillwater, knowing that the old man liked to go all-out with the Christmas decorations and food with all the trimmings. It had been a very long time since Tony’d had a proper family Christmas, after his mother died his father had just taken him away to a hotel over the festive period and it just hadn’t been the same.

Tony let himself into the house, kicking off his shoes and was about to remove his coat when he heard voices coming from within. He stopped, surprised, as he knew Gibbs rarely put the television on when he returned home and although Gibbs often had unexpected visitors drop in they were all people who knew them both and who would be reluctant to intrude on their first Christmas together.

Unable to distinguish the voices he took off his coat and, undoing his tie on the way, made his way through into the living room, surprised at first at the large gaily decorated tree in the corner and the lights and garlands around the room. Once he heard the voices clearly he smiled to himself, recognizing Jack’s voice and he grinned as he made his way to the kitchen. They may not have made it to Stillwater but the most important part of Stillwater had made its way to them.

“Hey Jack,” Tony launched himself at the older man for a hug and was wrapped tightly in the old man’s arms. “It’s great to see you; I thought we were really going to miss out. When did you decide to come down here?”

“Hi Junior,” another voice intervened and Tony looked around in astonishment at his father who was over in the corner of the kitchen. “Jethro rang this morning to say that you probably weren’t going to make it so we decided to pack everything up and come to you instead.”

Tony pulled away from Jack. 

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Thank you Junior, it’s good to see you too!” Tony Senior replied with a chuckle. “Jack invited me to spend Christmas with you all and it's been such a long time since we’ve spent Christmas together that I thought it would be a good idea.” His beaming smile suddenly turned serious. “I know we didn’t spend the greatest of Christmases after your mother died, so when Jack invited me I thought it would be a great chance to spend Christmas as a family again.”

Tony turned to Gibbs, a look of accusation on his face.

“You knew about this, Jethro?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs grinned. “Jack called me a few weeks ago and asked if he thought it would be a good idea, both Tony and I agreed. As soon as I realized that we weren’t going to make it I got Abby to arrange their travel down here. I guess the surprise worked.”

Tony stepped over and hugged Gibbs. 

“It’s the best surprise.” He looked over at his father. “As Dad said, we didn’t really have much in the way of family Christmases after we lost Mom, so I was really looking forward to this one.” He stepped away from Gibbs to finally hug his father.

“It’s great to see you, Dad. I never thought you’d want to spend Christmas with us, you always seem to have somewhere better to be.”

“I’m sorry for giving you that impression, Junior. When you were a kid you were really easy to spend time with but after that we spent so little time together that I kind of lost how to interact with you. You have great partner and I’ve discovered that Jackson Gibbs is also a great man and a great cook.”

“Thanks, Dad, but do I really have to be called Junior all over the holidays?” Tony grouched to the room at large to the sound of laughter.

The front door opening drew everyone’s attention and the sound of voices came from the foyer. Jack took the ham out of the oven and Senior started placing crockery and cutlery on the table as the remainder of the NCIS team came through the house. 

"Surprise, Tony!" Cried Abby as she placed a green bean casserole on the table and hugged Tony tightly. Ducky made a beeline for Jack and Senior, delighted to see the older men again. Jimmy started helping Gibbs hand out drinks and Tim took the pies and ice cream they'd brought for dessert through to the kitchen.

As they sat down to eat, Tony glanced around the table and threw up a silent prayer of thanks for the people he was fortunate enough to be spending the Christmas holiday with. This was his family, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
